Frozen (TV Series)
Frozen is an animated TV series based on the 2013 award-winning film of the same name produced by Disney Television Animation. Like Olaf's Frozen Adventure, it will not be produced by Chris Buck and Jennifer Lee and the music will not be produced by the Lopez couple. It will feature a new cast, which would replace the original cast used for the 2013 film (though Kristen Bell, Idina Menzel, and Josh Gad will voice Anna, Elsa, and Olaf respectively in the promo and the bumpers) and not be a continuation of the film series, but a standalone spin-off series. This show will only run for two seasons.This show will only run for two seasons. Plot Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven go on adventures together in the city of Arendelle. Along the way, Elsa wants to find her past but her ancestors, Ingrid and Leonard who live on the other island advise her that times will change naturally. Within the series, Elsa unfortunately forgets to know who she truly is, until helped by her snow king love interest, Erling, but Ingrid tells her that she cannot change the past. Cast Main cast * Princess Anna (voiced by Olivia Holt) - a clever, wise, fearless, optimist and princess of Arendelle. While she is still sometimes clumsy and impulsive, she can be bossy and grumpy when things go wrong. She is known for her fighting stunts and athletic skills, and can be a goody two-shoes, making her inspired by Kim Crawford from Kickin' It! and Lindy Watson from I Didn't Do It whom Olivia Holt also plays. * Elsa the Snow Queen (voiced by Liz Callaway) - Anna's intelligent, down-to-earth yet playful older sister still known as the queen of Arendelle and for her ice powers, but can barely be socially dim-witted and can be practical-joking when teasing Anna. Throughout the series, she wants to find her past, but can be nervous and insecure when she encounters a problem. But sometimes she would make her ice powers as curses. She will be inspired by Anastasia from the 20th Century Fox movie of the same name instead of Elphaba from Wicked. This will mark the first time Liz Callaway performs a speaking character role. * Olaf (voiced by John Tartaglia) - a happy, giggly, comedic, warm-hearted snowman who always loves to enjoy the summer. * Kristoff (voiced by Troy Baker) - a rugged mountain climber who is Anna's boyfriend. * Sven (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - Kristoff's reindeer. * Hans (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a villainous prince who wishes to be king and take over Arendelle. Recurring cast * Oaken (voiced by Bart Johnson) - a shopkeeper. * Grand Pabbie (voiced by David DeLuise) * Bulda and Cliff (voiced by Anika Noni Rose and Bruno Campos) * Marshmallow (voiced by John DiMaggio) * The Duke of Weselton (voiced by Clancy Brown in the style of Uka Uka) - Hans' evil assistant * Queen Colisa (voiced by Lucy Liu (speaking) and Lea Michele (singing)) * Erling the Snow King (voiced by John Cusack (speaking) and Jonathan Dokuchitz (singing)) - Elsa's love interest inspired from Dmitri from Anastasia. * Ingrid the Snow Grand Empress (voiced by Jane Carr) - Elsa's ancestor and guardian who advises Elsa that she cannot change her past and takes her to many places that would inspire her to find a purpose. Inspired by Dowager Empress Marie from Anastasia. * Leonard the Ice Emperor (voiced by Kelsey Grammer) - Elsa's gentle, kindhearted ancestor and headmaster and Arendelle's discovery director and philosopher who guides her to find her past. Inspired by Vladimir from Anastasia. * Aaron the Snowman (voiced by Dylan O'Brien) - Olaf's adoptive brother who joins Olaf, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Sven on many adventures. Jonathan Groff, Santino Fontana, Alan Tudyk, and Chris Williams, despite leaving the cast, will make guest speaking cameos as their animated versions as the citizens of Arendelle. Episodes Season 1 * Frozen Legends (pilot) * A True Sisterhood * The Long-Term Harvest * The Royal Sommerhus * Sweet Treat Contest * A Frozen Christmas Carol (Christmas special) Season 2 * The Polar Bear Piper * Kristoff's Perfect Birthday * Carnival of Discovery Leonard is hosting a discovery carnival in Arendelle where Anna takes charge of the English, reading, and history sections and the Super-Dee-Duper Quiz Show while Elsa hosts the geometry section but unfortunately has the problems and related-games mixed up and confusing. * New Life, New Home Anna, being in a grumpy mood scolds Elsa for doing many wrong things. So Elsa decides to head to the Glacier Isles with her ancestors so she can have a new life. Anna, now being sorry has to rescue her with the help of the citzens of Arendelle. * A Snow Monster Haunt (Halloween special) * The Snowflake Spirit As Elsa enjoys playing with her ice powers, but suddenly encounters a Snowflake Spirit, a beautiful little creature whom Elsa decides to house her with her hands to stop her from melting. * Once Upon a December''' '''(Christmas special) Bumpers * Anna asks Elsa "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman" * Anna realizes that Elsa froze the floor and stairs to make her slip and fall over. * Elsa cheats on Anna * Elsa's show and tell Gallery Olivia-holt-guesting-at-fox-5-good-day-new-york 1.jpg|Olivia Holt as Anna Ahrens+Flaherty+Celebrate+30th+Anniversary+cCZpFnur4Ppx.jpg|Liz Callaway as Elsa john-tartaglia-images.jpg|John Tartaglia as Olaf Troy Baker.jpg|Troy Baker as Kristoff 503px-Dee Bradley Baker by Gage Skidmore 3.jpg|Dee Bradley Baker as Sven Matthew Mercer.jpg|Matthew Mercer as Hans DavidDeLuise.jpg|David DeLuise as Grand Pabbie anika-noni-rose.jpg|Anika Noni Rose as Bulda Bruno_Campos.jpg|Bruno Campos as Cliff 7489583.jpg|John Cusack as Erling the Snow King (speaking) jonathan-dokuchitz-65.3.jpg|Jonathan Dokuchitz as Erling the Snow King (singing) Kelsey Grammer.jpg|Kelsey Grammer as Leonard the Ice Emperor 800px-Dylan_O'Brien_by_Gage_Skidmore_2.jpg|Dylan O'Brien as Aaron the Snowman Category:Frozen Category:TV Series Category:Disney shows Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Channel shows Category:The Disney Channel (USA) Category:Disney XD Category:ABC Family Category:Disney-ABC Domestic Television Category:Disney Channel on ABC